Un monde de magie et de vérité
by Bergamasque
Summary: Une vengeance ruminée vingt ans. Une ressemblance troublante. Un enlèvement. Un coup du sort, et voilà Evelina de Chagny prisonnière d'un opéra en ruines dont l'unique et mystérieux occupant a l'intention de la prendre pour femme... Enfin, ça, c'était l'idée de base. Basé essentiellement sur Mystery Legends et sur la comédie musicale.
1. Prélude

**Cette phanfiction s'appuie essentiellement sur la comédie musicale d'Andrew Lloyd Weber et sur le jeu vidéo (très sympa, d'ailleurs) _Mystery Legends : Phantom of the Opera de Big Fish Games_. Aucun des deux, bien évidemment, ne m'appartient ; je ne prétends à aucun droit sur eux, pas plus que sur Erik ou Evelina. Ma seule prétention est de faire plaisir à l'éventuel lecteur. ^^**

** Pour faciliter la compréhension de l'intrigue, il me semble intéressant de résumer le jeu… Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues ! =)**

**_Paris, vers 1900. Trois personnes sortent d'un spectacle : le comte de Chagny, son épouse Christine et leur fille, Evelina. Pendant qu'ils discutent, ils sont abordés par un enfant : un monsieur lui a demandé de transmettre une invitation à la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retrouve brutalement transportée dans un opéra en ruines et entend une voix d'homme lui annoncer qu'elle restera avec lui pour toujours. Evelina accomplit alors une quête dans l'opéra : ramener quatre roses au Fantôme. Quand elle lui apporte la dernière rose, il l'emmène de force dans son « royaume » souterrain. Mais il y a un problème : tout à son obsession, le fantôme prend Evelina pour sa mère…_**

* * *

« Lâchez-moi ! Mais lâchez-moi ! »

Rien à faire. L'homme continuait à dévaler les escaliers, à enfiler les couloirs et à traverser les murs comme si de rien n'était. Le problème, c'est qu'il la tenait par le poignet et qu'il ne semblait_ pas du tout_ enclin à la lâcher. Or, il courait vite. Or, elle s'empêtrait dans sa robe. Or, il lui faisait mal, à force de serrer. Or, la cavale n'en finissait pas. Or, elle en avait marre. Et surtout : or, il s'agissait à coup sûr d'une erreur. Elle ne connaissait pas d'ange de musique, n'avait jamais eu de professeur de chant masqué à moitié psychopathe (soyons gentille !) lui enseignant son art à travers un miroir dans une loge d'opéra… d'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais vécu dans un opéra. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans ce lieu, et franchement, si elle s'en échappait un jour, elle ne comptait _vraiment pas_ y revenir. Non mais ! On n'avait pas idée, d'enlever ainsi les jeunes filles !

Et voilà qu'il la mettait dans une barque, maintenant. Et qu'il jouait au gondolier. Evelina tremblait, sans savoir si c'était de rage ou d'un fou-rire contenu. Allons bon ! Il se croyait à Venise, avec son radeau sur sa nappe phréatique ? Il allait se mettre à chanter en italien, aussi ? Ah tiens, non. Il lui déclarait (mais un séducteur vénitien aurait pu le faire aussi) qu'elle allait rester avec lui pour toujours. Dans un tout autre décor, avec une tout autre personne et à une tout autre occasion, elle aurait été charmée. Mais au septième dessous, avec un type masqué qui s'était amusé à la traumatiser durant les dix dernières heures en l'envoyant chercher ses maudites fleurs (ô Baudelaire !) aux quatre coins du bâtiment, après l'avoir enlevée… Non merci.

« C'est pas vrai… » soupira simplement Evelina en réponse à sa déclaration. La vérité était qu'elle était complètement dépassée par la situation. Momentanément résignée à n'y rien comprendre, elle décida de profiter du temps qui lui était accordé pour reprendre son souffle. Autour d'elle, des bougies apparaissaient dans la brume, qu'elle regardait un sourcil haussé : drôle de faste, recevoir une « invitée » dans un opéra à moitié détruit, puis l'éblouir sous terre de dizaines de bougies. Remplacer quelques vitres aurait fait un meilleur investissement. Ou déménager. Bêtement.

L'ange-batelier au masque et à la cape noire jeta les amarres et sauta au bas de l'embarcation. Il lui tendit une main avec galanterie… la même main qui, peu avant, lui serrait rudement le poignet. Evelina dédaigna l'offre. De la part d'un autre, elle aurait sans doute accepté cette petite aide, mais de lui, après ce qui venait de se passer… non merci. D'ailleurs, après ses mésaventures dans l'opéra, où elle avait dû entre autres escalader une corde, elle pouvait bien descendre d'un misérable rafiot toute seule. Ce qu'elle fit avec toute la dignité blessée dont était capable une aristocrate.

« Reconnaissez-vous la demeure du Lac, Christine Daaé ? » fit la voix grave et sombre de l'homme au masque. Evelina le toisa. « Vicomtesse Evelina Marie Françoise Elisabeth de Chagny, Monsieur. Ainsi que je me suis plu à le répéter, je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. » Le fantôme ne répondit rien à cela. Pas même des excuses. Il devait se bénir de porter sa cape et son masque pour masquer sa réaction. « Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur, Monsieur ? » Son ton ne s'était pas radouci. Toutes ces heures passées à rêver de cette confrontation ! Tout ce fiel à déverser sur son ravisseur ! Ah ! ce n'était pas le syndrome de Stockholm qui l'attendait !

« Votre Ange de musique. Cela ne vous suffit-il pas, mademoiselle la vicomtesse Evelina Marie Françoise Elisabeth de Chagny ? » À son tour, l'homme avait adopté un ton cassant, soulignant avec ironie le nom énorme de la jeune femme. Sous le masque, sa mâchoire remuait nerveusement. La vicomtesse Evelina de Chagny. La fille de Christine. Et de son bellâtre de mari. Oh ! il n'était pas encore un imbécile : il s'était bien rendu compte, à peine la jeune femme arrivée, qu'elle n'était pas Christine. En vingt ans, Christine n'aurait pas pu ne pas changer. Quant au lien de parenté unissant cette jeune femme-là à celle qu'il avait aimée, il était évident. C'était un coup du sort. Mais il avait résolu d'en tirer son parti : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid… et en charmante compagnie.

Des histoires de l'Ange de musique que contait autrefois le père Daaé, Evelina en connaissait beaucoup. Elle y avait cru… les premières années de sa vie, disons. Evelina n'était pas sa mère. Evelina n'était pas crédule, elle était rationnelle. Froidement rationnelle. Quant à l'Ange de musique, elle n'avait pas besoin de le fréquenter pour exceller au clavier : son professeur suffisait, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien d'une concertiste. Ajoutons enfin qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien du mystérieux professeur de sa mère, et nous aurons un bel aperçu de sa perplexité. « Mon Ange de musique ? » Elle éclata d'un rire âcre. « Voulez-vous, Monsieur, que je vous démontre l'impossibilité de la chose par l'iconographie ? Le cartésianisme ? La théologie ? Mon Ange de musique !… Allons donc ! Vous avez, tout au mieux, la physionomie affable du Diable boiteux* ! »

Le Diable boiteux accusa le coup sans broncher : « Appelez-moi le Fantôme de l'Opéra, alors. » Un nom qui était tombé dans l'oubli, au même titre que l'opéra lui-même. Vingt ans plus tôt, le Palais Garnier avait été victime d'un immense incendie. Il n'en restait plus que des ruines, quelques pièces encore en état… Cet endroit-là avait vu la gloire de Christine Daaé. Evelina l'avait bien compris : le lieu qu'elle avait exploré, c'était celui-là. Quant à son étrange et unique occupant… elle n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt : « Un fantôme, Monsieur ? » Le ton sur lequel elle disait cela rappelait curieusement à Erik une phrase prononcée vingt ans plus tôt, à l'adresse de la Carlotta… « Erik, puisque vous y tenez tant ! » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. La jeune femme eut l'air satisfaite – du moins, autant qu'on pouvait en avoir l'air lorsqu'on adoptait une mine si hautaine ! Elle semblait dire : « soyez déjà content que je ne vous demande pas vos titres, votre filiation, vos cinq premiers prénoms et votre nom de famille. »

Crispant le poing pour maîtriser sa fureur, commençant à se demander si son plan de vengeance était si bon que ça, le Fantôme se détourna et se dirigea vers sa demeure. Son air fit joliment comprendre à la vicomtesse qu'elle avait intérêt à le suivre si elle tenait un peu à la vie et beaucoup à la liberté : il n'était pas temps de (trop) provoquer son geôlier. Ca attendrait un peu. Elle le suivit, il lui fit visiter les lieux. Un décor de fantasmagorie sur fond d'obsession pour une seule femme, la demeure du Lac n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle aurait la chambre, le lit de Christine. Qu'elle s'installe ! Il l'attendrait dans la salle à manger. Elle devait avoir faim.

_Magnifique,_ songea Evelina en inspectant les lieux. _Un décor de féérie digne de Shakespeare sous un opéra en ruines, habité par un homme masqué se prétendant tour à tour ange et fantôme, ainsi que par sa jeune prisonnière ! Qu'on mande un librettiste, tout de suite : voilà matière à spectacle !_ Elle ouvrit une penderie, y trouva plusieurs toilettes et des souliers : on avait visiblement prévu sa venue depuis longtemps… à moins qu'il s'agisse d'effets de sa mère. Elle attrapa la robe la moins contraignante, les souliers les moins hauts, fit une très rapide toilette et rejoignit son ravisseur dans la salle à manger : elle mourait de faim, quand bien même le dîner ne s'annonçait pas joyeux.

Il ne le fut effectivement pas. Erik était sombre, ne mangeait pas, ne parlait pas, semblait à peine respirer. Quant à Evelina, outre le fait qu'elle songeait surtout à manger avec hâte et distinction (croyez-le, ce n'était pas simple !), elle était impressionnée par cette attitude bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais reconnu. Ils échangèrent à peine quelques civilités. Elle n'osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres qu'à deux bouchées de la fin du dessert : « Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevée ? » À vrai dire, elle en avait une idée très précise, mais elle désirait l'entendre de sa voix.

« Ne vous l'ai-je pas assez dit ? Parce que je vous aime.

– Non, répondit-elle fermement en regardant droit dans le masque le fantôme de l'Opéra. Pour vous venger de mes parents. Parce que vous aimiez ma mère. La belle vengeance !

– Très belle. » Il avait répondu sérieusement.

Le silence se refit autour du guéridon. Evelina avala une dernière bouchée, puis quitta la table sans plus de manières : elle jugeait inutile de faire preuve de bonnes manières devant ce… cet abject personnage. Et elle alla se coucher. Rien ne vaut une bonne nuit avant une bataille.

* * *

* Le Diable boiteux : titre d'un (excellent) roman de Lesage. Le diable en question est en fait le dieu de l'amour, d'une apparence assez repoussante et particulièrement doué dans l'art des unions ridicules. Pour dire la chose plus simplement, Evelina se paie cruellement la tête, euh, le masque du fantôme… même si elle met plutôt dans le mille.

**En espérant que ce petit début vous ait plu ! ^^**


	2. Premières passes

**Second chapitre de notre petite histoire entre Erik et Evelina… Un peu moins drôle que le précédent, je le crains, mais ne vous en faites pas trop, je ne suis pas du genre à verser trop vite dans le mélodrame, surtout au cours d'une bataille. ^^ Je profite de ce court mot pour remercier mes lecteurs et pour dédier cette seconde partie à Clélia S. Destler, qui comprendra bien pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? -)**

**Allez, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^**

* * *

Le lendemain, Evelina s'éveilla de bonne heure et passa deux heures à faire toilette. La nuit lui avait porté conseil : pas de confrontation trop directe, pas tout de suite, avec l'homme au masque. Endormir doucement sa méfiance. Puis, reconquérir peu à peu ses droits. Être roseau, plutôt qu'être chêne : plier, mais subsister. Garder cependant sa fierté et sa défiance : que la partie ne lui semble pas trop facile, qu'il ne doute pas trop vite. Comprendre ses motivations, savoir ce qui s'est passé entre sa mère et lui pour le pousser à cet enlèvement. Elaborer une longue stratégie. Et partir. Aussi parut-elle dans la salle à manger en femme élégante plutôt qu'en victime, froide sans être hostile, beaucoup plus calme que la veille. La bataille venait de commencer.

Le fantôme l'attendait dans la salle à manger, comme la veille. Elle remarqua un léger changement dans sa tenue : il ne portait plus son immense cape, simplement un gilet moiré sur sa chemise. Mais il avait gardé son masque. Il s'était levé à son arrivée, l'avait saluée, lui avait même tiré sa chaise, comme s'il voulait, par sa bonne conduite, racheter ses fautes de la veille. Elle tâcha d'être affable et de faire honneur au petit-déjeuner.

« Ne mangez-vous pas ? demanda-t-elle après un instant, voyant que, comme la veille, il ne touchait à rien.

– Ni les anges, ni les fantômes ne mangent.

– Vous n'êtes ni ange, ni fantôme.

– Contentez-vous de cette réponse. »

_Évidemment !_ comprit-elle. _Pour manger, il lui faudrait ôter son masque. Donc, dévoiler un visage qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie. Une précaution intelligente, lorsqu'on enlève une jeune femme…_

« Avez-vous bien dormi, Evelina ?

– Mademoiselle de Chagny. Très bien, je vous remercie. »

Elle ne lui retourna pas la question. À vrai dire, l'emploi qu'il avait fait de son prénom l'avait à la fois vexée et terrifiée. Vexée : elle trouvait terriblement impolie cette manière de lui parler terrifiée : elle montrait bien tout le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Les droits dont il pouvait se prévaloir. Oh ! bien sûr, il s'était montré assez correct ce matin, mais elle avait encore en tête les agissements de la veille : l'enlèvement, les menaces, le froid de l'opéra, les roses noires, les frissons de la crypte, la course dans les souterrains… l'apparition dans les tentures de la loge n°5… Elle avait eu un aperçu de ce dont il était capable et n'avait aucune envie d'en savoir davantage.

« Que comptez-vous faire de moi, au juste ?

– Mon épouse, mademoiselle de Chagny. »

Au moins, il avait eu la délicatesse de l'appeler par son nom, sans ironie.

« Évidemment. Les demandes en mariage traditionnelles devaient vous paraître bien fades, comparées à celle-ci.

– Peut-être avais-je mes raisons.

– Je n'en doute pas. Annoncer à votre ancienne amie que vous désirez épouser sa fille… ce n'est pas commun. Cependant, l'affliction que lui cause cet enlèvement…

– … n'est que la conséquence de son inconséquence. Quoique je le regrette.

– Que vous avait fait ma mère pour mériter une telle vengeance ?

– Ne l'avez-vous toujours pas compris ? »

Le ton s'était durci, l'homme s'était levé. Durant l'épreuve d'Evelina dans l'opéra, il lui avait pourtant conté les événements : Christine, quittant précipitamment la demeure du Lac avec son bellâtre, tandis que lui-même s'effondrait en larmes au pied de l'escalier. N'était-ce pas clair ? Jusqu'à la dernière marche, il avait espéré qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle lui revienne. Elle était partie sans un regard en arrière. Il avait mis le feu à l'opéra. Puis, il avait attendu la mort. Entre deux heures d'agonie, il avait été confier au Persan, l'une des seules personnes qui lui avaient manifesté un semblant d'amitié, ses dernières volontés : lorsqu'il sentirait sa fin proche, il lui enverrait quelques objets chers à son cœur le Persan n'aurait plus qu'à publier une annonce nécrologique dans le journal L'Époque, et Christine reviendrait pour un dernier adieu…

Erik n'y avait même pas entendu malice. Il avait décidé bien honnêtement de mourir, comme on décidait de prendre du poulet au dîner ou de mettre une redingote verte pour aller au parc. Un mois après les tristes événements de l'Opéra, le Persan avait tenu sa promesse : l'annonce était publiée, Christine la lirait, Christine viendrait… et l'ancien Fantôme de l'Opéra l'attendrait, il ne mourrait pas sans l'avoir revue. Il savait qu'elle était loin, qu'elle avait pris, avec son jeune homme, le train pour le nord du monde. Il savait qu'il fallait du temps, il patienterait. Et il avait attendu… un jour, une semaine, deux semaines, un mois… deux mois… trois mois… Et Christine n'était pas venue. Et Christine n'était jamais venue. Christine… Il lui avait cherché des excuses, un temps. Les nouvelles allaient peut-être moins vite que prévu. Elle était peut-être dans l'incapacité de voyager. Elle n'avait peut-être pas reçu l'annonce. Ou autre chose…

Il lui fallut se rendre à l'évidence lorsque Raoul et Christine de Chagny rentrèrent à Paris. Sept ans avaient passé. Ils avaient des enfants : une fille, deux fils. Et ils rentraient à Paris, et ils ne jetaient pas un coup d'œil à l'Opéra ! Christine ne chantait plus ! Ô Christine, à quoi bon ? Tu n'étais plus la pure jeune fille, la Marguerite nouvelle, la Marguerite radieuse, tu n'étais plus que la comtesse de Chagny… Tu souriais dans le monde, mais qu'était devenue ton âme, ô Christine ? Qu'était-elle devenue, la musique ?… Alors, il avait décidé de lui faire payer sa trahison. Les sept années passées dans l'expectative laissèrent place à treize ans d'un travail long et minutieux. Préparer l'Opéra, chaque centimètre carré de l'Opéra. Faire de l'Opéra une souricière. Et faire payer à Christine, faire payer à son bellâtre, leur cœur de pierre.

« Non, mais à vous entendre, je comprendrai… En attendant… que vais-je faire ?

– Vous ne manquez pas de choix… Vous lamenter sur votre sort en sanglotant dans votre chambre. Visiter l'Opéra. Me tenir compagnie, mais je doute que ça vous plaise… Quoique, autant s'habituer tout de suite à l'inéluctable…

– Quelle délicatesse !

– N'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez également profiter de la bibliothèque, ou encore…

– Oui ? »

Elle semblait avoir perçu la pointe de gêne qui teintait sa voix.

« Nous sommes à l'Opéra. Nous pourrions faire un peu de musique. »

Evelina semblait légèrement déçue par le côté prévisible de la proposition.

« Je pourrais tout aussi bien chercher une issue, n'y songez-vous pas ?

– J'y songe. Mais vous n'y arriverez pas.

– Il doit pourtant y en avoir une, puisque je suis entrée !

– Certes. Il y en a même une vingtaine. Simplement, vous ne les trouverez pas.

– Doutez-vous de mes capacités, Monsieur ?

– Non. Vous ne vivez pas dans le bon monde.

– Ah, parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Suis-je bête ! Celui des morts et des vivants, n'est-ce pas, monsieur l'Ange Fantôme ? Allons donc ! Vous persistez dans cette idée idiote ? Vous allez me dire que les vingt sorties se font en traversant les murs ou en volant ?

– Absolument. Très exactement, trois s'empruntent en « volant », comme vous le dites, et dix-sept en « traversant les murs ».

– Vous vous moquez !

– Pas le moins du monde. Au reste, vous vivez dans un monde d'apparences et de rationalité. Les vingt sorties de l'Opéra sont dans l'autre monde, un monde de magie et de vérité… Tant que vous n'y serez pas, vous ne verrez rien. Et vous êtes loin d'y être. Je ne remets pas en cause votre intelligence, mademoiselle de Chagny. Simplement votre vision du monde. Et quand vous aurez pénétré dans ce monde de magie et de vérité, vous ne voudrez plus en sortir…

– Sornettes !

– Patience… »

Un monde de magie et de vérité… Comme si les deux étaient conciliables, songeait Evelina, de plus en plus révoltée par la somme d'aberrations et d'entorses à la logique que constituait cet Erik. Sortir de l'opéra en traversant les murs ! Allons donc ! Et en volant, carrément ?

« Au fait, mademoiselle de Chagny… Sachez qu'emprunter une porte, c'est traverser un mur.

– … »

Erik quitta la pièce avec un petit ricanement sardonique. Elle ne comprendrait jamais… Elle ne comprenait pas, parce qu'elle se braquait, parce qu'elle ne voyait que la surface, parce qu'elle ne se fiait qu'à ses sens… Si elle ne s'était pas uniquement fiée à ses sens, elle aurait vu bien des choses. Elle aurait compris que la chaumière de l'opéra, dans son grand décor de neige, n'était pas une chaumière : ce n'était qu'un honnête décor, certes très réussi, issu d'un quelconque opéra et modifié par ses soins. Quant à la forêt glaciale, ce n'était qu'une enfilade de miroirs astucieusement disposés, le sol d'une scène couvert de fausse neige et une température feinte. Elle aurait compris que la chapelle satanique n'était qu'une salle de danse, avec un décor… Si elle avait fait attention à autre chose qu'à lui en vouloir pendant qu'il l'emmenait, elle aurait vu comment il activait les trappes pour « traverser les murs ». Mais elle ne voyait rien et elle croyait tout voir, tout comprendre… Maintenant, elle allait se mettre frénétiquement à chercher les sorties, il le savait. Et elle passerait devant sans les remarquer, parce qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Le Persan les aurait vues d'un clin d'œil. Christine aurait fini par les trouver. Mais Evelina tenait trop de son père pour comprendre…

Erik avait raison : Evelina passa toute la matinée à examiner les recoins de sa chambre, cherchant une issue. Rien dans la garde-robe. Rien dans le boudoir. Rien derrière la coiffeuse. Rien sous le lit. Rien, rien, rien ! Rien d'autre que la porte d'entrée. Mais peut-être n'y avait-il effectivement rien dans cette chambre… Le repas de midi fut vite avalé : elle retourna à son inspection, puis, lassée, repensa aux événements de la veille. Elle avait activé plusieurs mécanismes, sans comprendre leur fonctionnement. Lui, par contre, semblait les connaître par cœur… Il lui avait fait traverser les murs, traverser les eaux. Il y avait vingt sorties à trouver pour quitter l'opéra, et elle ne parvenait même pas à trouver un autre moyen de quitter la demeure d'Erik que la barque…

Peut-être n'y en avait-il pas.

Il lui fallait s'en assurer.

Evelina quitta sa chambre et chercha son ravisseur dans les environs. La demeure du Lac, visitée ainsi, lui semblait bien plus curieuse qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle voyait bien des portes, situées à des endroits tout à fait normaux pour des portes, mais qui n'étaient en fait pas des portes : elle avait essayé de les ouvrir, de les pousser, et s'était rendu compte que ce n'étaient que des leurres. Les seules portes qui remplissaient bien leurs fonctions tout en ressemblant à des portes étaient, elle le comprit bien vite, celles de ses appartements. Elle entendait pourtant un bruit diffus, comme de la musique… Il devait y avoir une autre pièce… voire plusieurs autres pièces. Donc, il devait y avoir une porte. Mais il n'y en avait pas, ou du moins, il ne semblait pas y en avoir… Elle tourna en rond un moment, regardant autour d'elle, inspectant les murs. La musique s'était tue. À force de tâter les murs, elle avait mal aux doigts.

Soudain, un rire moqueur éclata à côté d'elle, à un endroit où elle n'était que quelques minutes auparavant… Elle y jeta un coup d'œil, ne vit rien. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ! Et voilà qu'elle ne savait plus où elle s'était arrêtée dans son inspection du mur ! Et ce rire qui continuait à retentir, à gauche, à droite, devant elle ! Et il n'y avait rien ! Elle se retourna enfin et vit Erik, droit et impassible, qui la contemplait. Et derrière lui, un pan de mur ouvert… un pan de mur sur lequel une porte était peinte en trompe l'œil.

« Magie et vérité, mademoiselle de Chagny. Vous avez beau voir, vous êtes aveugle… »

Evelina ne répondit rien à cela. Que dire ? Elle avait commencé par éliminer les portes apparentes, se disant qu'il ne cacherait pas de mécanisme là, et pourtant ! Et pourtant ! Elle devait bien reconnaître que c'était très astucieusement pensé…

« Toujours aussi aimable. Je vous cherchais.

– Me voici. Que puis-je pour votre service ?

– Vous… vous me proposiez de la musique…

– Oh. Entrez, alors… »

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Evelina remarqua dans son attitude qu'il semblait surpris de la voir venir… Peut-être flairait-il le piège, auquel cas il avait à moitié raison… Mais elle allait se montrer diplomate, ou du moins, essayer. Elle descendait des Chagny, bon sang ! Et puis… elle devait bien reconnaître que la salle de musique avait de quoi attirer. Il y avait un piano… ainsi que des dizaines d'instruments et de partitions. Le Fantôme de l'Opéra devait être un sacré musicien ! Evelina tenait de sa mère : elle s'avança vers le piano, l'effleura du bout des doigts, retira sa main, se tourna vers Erik, qui donna son assentiment d'un bref hochement de tête… Elle s'assit, fit quelques gammes et arpèges pour s'échauffer, puis, sans prévenir, au milieu d'une montée d'arpège… joua les premières mesures de la sonate Hammerklavier, sans hésiter. Erik sursauta, rassembla son attention sur la jeune femme. Ses gammes ne reflétaient que la bonne élève d'un maître passable : des gammes scolaires et simples, sans musicalité, sans âme. Mais ça… C'était une pièce quasiment inconnue du public, réputée injouable ou presque, extrêmement difficile… et cette petite jeune femme l'attaquait sans frémir. Elle faisait des erreurs, évidemment elle hésitait parfois, il le sentait bien, mais il restait étonné par cette musicalité inattendue… Il n'osa même pas l'interrompre avant la fin du premier mouvement.

« Qui donc vous a appris ça ?…

– Monsieur Firmin Richard.

– Ne lui auriez-vous pas forcé la main ?

– Oh, si peu… »

Firmin Richard… L'ancien directeur de l'Opéra, dont il avait si souvent raillé le peu de compétence ! Lui qui le croyait à peine amateur de compositeurs édulcorés comme Haydn, Cimarosa ou Gluck… Et voilà que cette demoiselle se disait son élève ! Il se reprit.

« Cependant, vous avez commis bien des erreurs dans l'exécution de la partition. »

Elle rougit, ne répondit rien. Il avait, de toute manière, parfaitement raison.

« Me permettez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en désignant l'instrument. Evelina lui céda la place au clavier, curieuse. Il entonna la fugue du premier mouvement, sans une seule hésitation, se donnant tout entier à la musique… Charmée, elle se penchait vers lui… Une espèce de magie, d'un autre type que celle qu'il maîtrisait, régnait autour d'eux… Une magie qui lui rappelait quelque chose… Elle était de plus en plus proche, lui semblait-il… Elle s'appuyait au siège… Il sentait son souffle glisser sous son masque… Le masque ! Non !

Erik s'écarta dans un accord discordant, faisant sursauter sa captive. Elle avait les deux mains posées sur le côté du siège, elle les avait relevées dans un geste instinctif de défense. Leurs regard se croisèrent : chez lui, de la défiance, une certaine rage ; chez elle, de la surprise et de la crainte. Ils baissèrent les yeux en même temps.

« Ne… ne touchez pas au masque… sous aucun prétexte ! Il y a vingt ans, votre mère a osé toucher au masque ! Elle a vu le visage d'Erik ! Personne ne doit voir ce visage, personne !

– Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous démasquer.

– Tant… tant mieux ! Sinon… »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais son air laissait sous-entendre les pires châtiments. Elle tenta de sourire, de le convaincre silencieusement qu'elle ne le démasquerait jamais par surprise. S'il devait un jour lui dévoiler son visage (elle y comptait bien !), ce serait de son plein gré… Il finirait bien par le faire, de toute façon : ce n'était qu'un homme, avec les défauts des hommes, le premier étant la vanité… Néanmoins, une révélation qu'il avait faite étonnait quelque peu Evelina : sa mère avait vu son visage, mais personne ne devait le voir (en théorie). Ainsi donc, il ne se masquait pas uniquement pour elle, il ne se masquait pas pour rester anonyme auprès d'elle… Il se masquait pour autre chose, quelque chose qui concernait tout le monde… Dès lors, les possibilités de raison ne manquaient pas. Il pouvait être un criminel en fuite, ou une quelconque célébrité du même genre contre-argument : un masque n'est pas le sommet de la discrétion, se cacher sous les ruine de l'Opéra aurait suffi, vingt ans suffisent à se faire oublier et à changer les traits d'un visage… Non, c'était sans doute autre chose. Quelque chose qui le concerne moins, lui, que les autres… Il n'était pas question de rester anonyme pour quiconque. Il était question de dissimuler quelque chose… Des traits abîmés, par exemple. Cette hypothèse-là semblait solide… aucun contre-argument pour s'y opposer… Intéressant. Mesurer les faiblesses de l'ennemi, mais cacher la connaissance qu'on en a.

Erik s'était levé. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de continuer : on n'est jamais trop méfiant. Il aurait dû se souvenir de Christine. Autant détourner son attention et en revenir à la musique… Elle semblait avoir hérité du talent de sa famille maternelle… le père Daaé, violoniste… Christine, cantatrice… Evelina, pianiste ? Elle avait le cœur de sa mère et le caractère de son père…

« Je serais curieux de vous voir interpréter le deuxième mouvement de cette sonate de Beethoven, mademoiselle de Chagny… »

Sans rien ajouter, visiblement soulagée de cette issue, Evelina se rassit et joua… Erik s'appuya à son tour au siège, regarda les petites mains d'aristocrate se poser sur l'ivoire et l'ébène… Elle sentait presque son souffle sur sa nuque… Il la démasqua sans qu'elle le sache… Il vit son cœur sous le corset, la magie et la vérité sous l'apparence… Evelina ne se défendit pas, ne réagit même pas… Avec la même fascination que Christine Daaé vingt ans auparavant, Erik observait le visage d'Evelina, ses airs raffinés annihilés par une espèce de passion douce et profonde… Elle… Christine, vingt ans auparavant… Christine l'avait vu ainsi, transfiguré par la musique… mais comment transfigurer cette horreur ? Elle avait eu peur !… Oh ! si seulement Evelina avait eu le cœur laid ! Leurs tourments auraient bien vite pris fin ! S'il avait vu, comme Christine, l'horreur sous le masque ! Il aurait reculé, lui aussi ! Mais non ! Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer ! Et ces notes, ces notes qui chantaient un désespoir serein, ces notes qu'elle semblait si bien comprendre ! Ces notes trompeuses… L'illusion qu'elle pourrait… peut-être… Non. Christine aussi aurait pu, peut-être… mais elle n'avait jamais pu. Ce n'étaient que des apparences.

Silencieusement, Erik quitta la pièce, laissant les dernières notes mourir sous la main d'Evelina. Quelques instants plus tard, elle reprendrait son masque et tout ceci serait enterré sous le couvercle du clavier. Elle s'étonnerait de son départ, il reviendrait bien vite avec une partition en main : excuse futile. Ils reprendraient leur difficile cohabitation, elle chercherait la sortie, ils se querelleraient, ils rejoueraient peut-être un peu de musique… le monde de magie et de vérité se fondrait alors avec celui des apparences et de la réalité… Plus il l'aimerait, plus elle le haïrait… Plus il l'aimerait pour elle-même, plus elle se croirait aimée pour Christine… Aimée pour elle-même… et jamais en retour…

La belle, la triste vengeance… Celle qui vous retombe dessus… Au fond, qui s'était fait avoir, lui ou elle ? Il était si sûr de lui, la veille ! si sûr de son plan ! Christine et Raoul payaient, et lui plus cher encore… Elle finirait par partir, comme sa mère… Tout recommencerait… Ô Christine, pourquoi n'étais-tu pas venue ? Si seulement tu étais venue, Christine de Chagny, vingt ans plus tôt ! Que de malheurs tu aurais évités, que de malheureux tu aurais épargnés, et toi parmi eux !

Si seulement… Si seulement…

_Si seulement je ne l'avais pas tant aimée…_

Evelina s'étonna de son départ, il revint avec une partition : excuse futile. Bientôt, la magie et la vérité s'endormirent sous le couvercle du clavier. Ils reprirent leur difficile cohabitation. Au dîner, elle se montra telle qu'à l'habitude, froide et réservée, mordante à l'occasion, la digne fille de son père. Les masques restaient fixés sur leurs visages : un dîner de bustes. Il faudrait bien se reprendre… Elle lui demandait s'il pouvait lui montrer un peu de l'Opéra le lendemain… le chemin menant à la loge de sa mère… Elle n'aimait pas rester en place : n'était-elle pas à moitié scandinave ? Et puisqu'il était sûr qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver la sortie… Elle reviendrait, de toute façon. Il la conseillerait sur l'interprétation de telle œuvre… Autant s'habituer à l'inéluctable… Comme ces mots sonnaient faux maintenant ! Les avait-il donc prononcés, lui qui maîtrisait si bien l'harmonie ? Ne jouait-il pas maintenant sur les apparences ? Ne prenait-il pas un air assuré, son air de geôlier, lorsqu'il sentait son plan se fissurer sous lui ? Où était-il donc, son monde de magie de vérité, si ce n'est caché sous le clavier, comme il était autrefois caché dans un reflet ?

Oh, vraiment, la belle vengeance…


	3. L'Opéra

**Aloha à mes lecteurs survivants ! Ce fut un chapitre très long à composer que celui-ci, déjà parce que... ben oui, y'a eu la rentrée et tout le désordre qu'elle implique, sans parler des divers ennuis purement technologiques auxquels un auteur de fanfiction tel que moi peut s'exposer ! xD Mais ce chapitre a surtout été difficile à mettre en place parce qu'il déterminait quelques choix importants pour la suite de l'histoire. Encore à l'heure actuelle, je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais bon ! C'est quand même ma cinquième tentative de réécriture... xD**

**Ah oui, aussi : finalement, je crois que je vais inclure beaucoup de Leroux dans la trame du récit. En fait, le jeu vidéo est quand même sacrément mal fichu dans le sens où j'ai l'impression que le concepteur croyait vraiment le fantôme doté de pouvoirs, ou je sais pas trop quoi... Or, on sait bien qu'Erik, aussi brillant, génial et sexy soit-il, n'a rien du sorcier. Du coup, pour essayer de suivre le développement du jeu vidéo, les scènes montrées à chaque épisode, le décor de l'opéra et tout le reste, il est nécessaire de "truquer" la description. Au départ, je pensais pouvoir me limiter à croiser le jeu avec ALW, mais ça colle pas si bien que ça. Donc voilà, vous aurez un PotO tout neuf et composé d'autant de bouts de cadavres que le monstre de Frankenstein. Elle est pas belle, la vie ? ^^**

**Maintenant, les réponses aux reviews ! Sachez que j'ai été très heureuse d'en recevoir autant d'un coup, ça fait plaisir de voir que le phandom n'est pas complètement mort chez nous, pauvres francophones désoeuvrés. ^^**

** - Mascarade : merci pour ton petit mot ! Effectivement, je ne suis pas du genre à m'attarder zoliennement sur les situations, préférant le côté haché, émotif et bref de Leroux, qui colle mieux (selon moi) à l'atmosphère de la fic. J'espère en tout cas que la suite ne te décevra pas !**

** - Sunny123 : la voilà, la suite. ^^ **

**- The blue eyes ghost : alors, pour la noirceur et le drame, c'est loin d'être garanti. xD Je suis plutôt portée sur les fics légères, n'étant pas la reine du pathos. Cependant, il y aura quand même des moments plus tristes que d'autres, plus dark que d'autres, et je pense que ce chapitre t'en donnera un petit aperçu. Pas trop déçu(e) ? **

**Au reste, de gros bisous à mes followers, en particulier à la fidèle et impatiente Clélia S. Destler que j'ai laissée dans un silence absolu ces derniers temps. T'en fais pas, miss, je ne t'oublie pas, et j'espère que tu me pardonneras ce retard...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si Erik avait bien une chose en horreur, c'était de perdre la maîtrise de la situation. Heureusement pour lui (et pour beaucoup de ceux de la race humaine, comme il disait), ça n'arrivait que très rarement. Manque de chance cette fois, cependant : si Evelina de Chagny détestait bien une chose, c'était de perdre le contrôle de la situation. Et encore une fois, heureusement pour beaucoup de ses semblables, ça n'arrivait que rarement. Chacun des deux protagonistes passa donc une nuit haute en couleur, l'un à rassembler ses esprits et à mettre les choses au point avec son cœur l'autre, à élaborer des stratégies en tous genres pour prendre la poudre d'escampette. Aucun des deux cependant ne semblait sur le point de trouver une solution à leur problème au lendemain matin, lorsqu'Evelina quitta sa chambre et rejoignit Erik auprès du guéridon. Le Fantôme de l'Opéra lui semblait avoir l'air de manigancer quelque chose, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Il s'était tu pendant l'entièreté du petit-déjeuner, à l'exception des habituelles formules de politesse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il lui ouvrit enfin sa pensée :

« Puis-je, mademoiselle de Chagny, vous faire visiter votre domaine ? »

Son domaine ?! Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son étonnement – et son appréhension.

« Je vous suggère d'adopter une tenue confortable », poursuivit-il tranquillement. « L'Opéra n'est plus ce qu'il a naguère été. »

Voilà qui était tout à fait rassurant, compte tenu du fait qu'il l'avait laissée errer seule dans ces lieux dangereux durant une série d'heures quelques jours plus tôt ! D'ailleurs, puisqu'elle avait déjà bénéficié d'une si merveilleuse visite (l'Opéra Garnier en une dizaine d'heures, dans le froid, en robe de soirée, avec en bonus l'obligation d'apporter quatre roses à une espèce de dingue en cape et en masque qui prétend être votre amour d'antan), pourquoi réitérer l'opération ? N'avait-elle pas déjà vu le panorama depuis le toit, la magnificence des égouts, le confort de l'ascenseur brinquebalant, la salle de bal et sa mise en scène absurde, les miroirs où votre reflet devenait subitement très masculin et animé d'une vie propre, et tant d'autres choses encore que seul un fou aurait pu honnêtement concevoir ? Et n'avait-elle pas profité durant trois jours de la gracieuse hospitalité de son hôte, au plus profond de la terre, au bord d'un lac des morts et en compagnie d'un fantôme ? Il fallait croire que ça ne lui suffisait pas ! Maintenant, elle se sentait tout à fait comme Perséphone, fille de la nature retenue aux Enfers par un oncle aussi mort qu'inquiétant, ce qui, dans toute autre situation, eût été absolument paradoxal. Elle aurait bien affiché son sourire ironique des mauvais jours, si la pensée qu'elle pourrait repérer une sortie ne lui était pas tombée dans l'esprit. Elle se sentit répondre, avec tout le tact hypocrite de ses ancêtres courtisans du XVIIe siècle :

« Mais avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

Il n'en fallut évidemment pas plus pour éveiller toute la suspicion du Fantôme, son ancienne pratique des femmes (peu conventionnelle, certes, et peu conventionnelles aussi) lui ayant enseigné qu'il fallait bien souvent entendre « non » là où on entendait « oui ». De toute manière, il se méfiait de cette vicomtesse de Chagny, aussi belle fût-elle : ne jamais se fier aux femmes. Christine le lui avait appris, après ses quelques… mésaventures chez les bohémiens. Christine, qui n'avait pas manqué d'abuser de sa confiance ! Christine, pourtant si sincère avant ! L'amour vous faisait parfois faire de drôles de choses… Mais celle-ci n'avait pas de soupirant, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Elle n'était pas sous le charme intense de quelque bellâtre fadasse comme l'était son père il y a vingt ans, comme l'était sa mère il y a vingt ans. Oh, bien sûr, ça ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Toutes les filles d'opéra qu'il avait croisées se comportaient comme telles quant aux bohémiennes, c'était pire encore. Alors, les aristocrates… Christine avait la réputation d'être sage, elle l'avait été, puis elle avait cédé aussi ! Et lui, qui n'avait rien du jeune premier, avec sa cinquantaine défigurée, qui n'avait rien du soupirant doucereux et romantique des rêves de demoiselles ! Elle allait se jouer de lui, comme l'autre ! Telle mère, telle fille !

Evelina s'était changée, elle revint plus jolie que jamais, débarrassée des artifices superflus des robes. Il lui offrit son bras, galamment il la vit hésiter, remarqua la lueur farouche dans son regard, celle de la captive mijotant un coup de théâtre, puis sourire et accepter. Il réalisa que c'était là la première fois qu'elle acceptait un contact physique avec lui : il avait dû la forcer, avant. Dans un moment moins électrique, il aurait apprécié il ne pouvait que se méfier et reprochait intérieurement à la terre entière ce manque de confiance qu'il avait pourtant provoqué.

Il emprunta un passage qu'elle n'avait pas vu (toujours la magie et la vérité !), monta à l'étage supérieur. L'incendie y avait quasiment tout ravagé demeuraient intacts les solides murs de l'Opéra, noirs de suie, quelques objets, des calorifères métalliques noircis et tordus par la chaleur. Il régnait là une atmosphère d'enfer, au sens premier : Evelina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, Erik le sentit et sourit sous son masque : impressionnable ! Mieux encore, elle aurait frissonné doublement si elle était venue lorsque l'Opéra vivait encore et que des employés envoyaient, à grands coups de pelle, le charbon dans les calorifères ! L'obscurité, les lumières rouges des braises leur donnaient un tel air de démons qu'on aurait vraiment pu se croire en Enfer. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de surnaturel là-dedans. Il lui en parla, elle en rit : elle aurait préféré ça. Dans les très vieilles légendes scandinaves, l'Enfer était sombre et froid un enfer chaud lui aurait paru moins terrible… Question de culture.

Le cinquième dessous était lui-aussi inquiétant. L'incendie semblait l'avoir un peu moins atteint, mais si peu ! Tout y était noir et poussiéreux, de grandes salles ressemblant à des nefs de cathédrales s'enchaînaient. Parfois, des éléments de décors survivants émergeaient de la solitude des lieux, tordus eux-aussi dans des postures grotesques. Evelina avait renoncé à chercher des indices dans ces étages abandonnés, enterrés : même un fantôme de l'Opéra ne serait pas assez fou pour prendre le risque. _Vingt entrées_, se répétait-elle, _vingt entrées, donc vingt sorties hors de cet opéra de malheur…_ Des vingt, il y en avait au moins une débouchant dans la rue Scribe, où elle avait été « piégée », mais celle-ci devait avoir été condamnée depuis son enlèvement. Simple précaution logique. Il y en avait sans doute une à partir de la demeure du fantôme, peut-être par la nappe phréatique, mais elle ne devait pas être sans danger. En restaient donc dix-huit au moins, dont trois qui se faisaient « en volant », donc qu'elle ne trouverait sans doute pas (à l'exception d'une, éventuelle, en sautant du toit… expérience qu'elle préférait ne pas tenter). Erik, lui, continuait comme si de rien n'était à lui montrer des salles vides, sombres, éclairées seulement par quelques torches éparses (qu'il avait dû disposer avant de l'emmener).

À un moment, il s'arrêta devant ce qui semblait avoir été un décor de palais à l'antique, plus ou moins épargné par l'incendie, couvert de suie et de poussière. « Une des entrées de la demeure du Lac », dit-il en appuyant sur la feuille centrale de la base. « Si vous l'empruntez, vous arriverez dans… un ancien cachot communard. Oh ! ce n'est pas bien dangereux. Enfin, ça ne l'est plus. Vous comprenez, lorsque cet opéra était habité… il me fallait me garantir des curiosités déplacées ! » Il eut un mauvais rire, grinçant déformé encore par le masque. Evelina se surprit à désirer plus que jamais être loin d'ici, loin de cet opéra truffé de passages secrets et de lieux douteux. Elle lâcha le bras de son guide, qui cessa aussitôt de ricaner. « Ca ne vous amuse pas ? » demanda-t-il, comme sincèrement étonné. Elle eut envie de se frapper la tête contre la colonne.

« Non, ça ne m'amuse pas ! Combien de morts, Erik ?

– Six, au dernier décompte. Cependant, je n'y suis pour rien !

– Allons donc…

– Doutez-vous de ma bonne foi ? Cinq d'entre eux étaient des Versaillais enfermés par les communards. Quant au dernier… Eh bien, avant de jouer à l'aventurier, mieux vaut s'assurer de ce qu'on fait ! Dans ce genre d'endroits, personne ne peut vous secourir… sauf moi, mais quiconque me voit a une bonne raison de mourir… Oh ! pas vous, Evelina. Ni vos parents, ni le Persan… Vous êtes les seules exceptions… »

Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvenait pas à cacher sa terreur. Il s'était rendu compte de la maladresse de ses propos, tentait de les atténuer, mais c'était trop tard. Une fois de plus, Erik constata que son humour était sans doute le plus incompris de tous les temps. Peut-être le fait d'avoir assisté à la mort de tant de gens, avoir été condamné à en pendre quelques-uns, par-ci, par-là, pour l'exemple ou par défense, vous habituait-il plus qu'on ne le penserait à ce genre de choses… Oh ! qu'importait. De toute manière, lui et ceux de la race humaine…

Evelina, elle, ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Plus que jamais, elle avait envie de fuir plus que jamais, elle réalisait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à le faire. Cet homme était dangereux. Le provoquer revenait à prendre de trop grands risques. Elle avait plutôt tout intérêt à se faire à sa nouvelle condition. _S'habituer à l'inéluctable_, comme il disait la veille. Gagner du temps. Elle le regardait toujours avec horreur, tâchait de se reprendre, de sourire. Jouer la comédie. Evelina n'avait jamais joué de rôle, ne s'était jamais considérée comme une bonne actrice elle apprenait que la nécessité faisait le talent. Avoir l'air à l'aise. Lors de son exploration de l'Opéra, elle avait tremblé, mais elle avait persévéré et elle avait réussi… Réussi à se jeter dans les bras de cet épouvantail ! Et puis, ce n'était qu'un opéra. Il essayait peut-être de lui faire peur. Le passage secret caché dans une colonne… dans un décor… Il s'était sans doute passé ici des choses horribles, mais la plupart sur scène… Pourtant, cet homme… Cet homme-là devait être capable du pire. Il l'avait enlevée ! Il l'avait contrainte à accomplir une quête absurde ! Et la mise en scène macabre… De quel côté de sa dichotomie était-il donc ? Le maître de la magie vivait-il dans la réalité, ou le maître de la réalité vivait-il dans la magie ?

Lui réfléchissait à un moyen d'assurer la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui – sauf, bien sûr, si elle tentait de jouer à la plus fine. Certes, il avait, comme disait le Persan, « commis des crimes », mais avait-il eu le choix ? Non. C'était lui ou l'autre. Et il avait choisi la survie. Certes… mais tout ça ne rassurerait certainement pas Evelina de Chagny, au contraire. Il se savait capable de lui faire du mal – sans doute pas de bon cœur, d'accord, mais quand même. Ne l'avait-il déjà pas ravie aux siens ? Contrainte à erreur des heures dans les ruines de l'opéra ? Retenue captive dans la demeure du Lac ? Emmenée en visite dans des lieux sombres, ces lieux qui bientôt seraient sa demeure et sa vie, ces lieux morts désormais et privés de musique, livrés aux ravages du temps et du hasard ? Et que dire de Christine !

« Mademoiselle de Chagny, dit-il finalement, sachez qu'un piège n'en est plus un lorsqu'on est averti de son existence : c'est alors qu'on apprend à s'en garder, ou à le comprendre. Les cinq Versaillais tués ici l'ont été par des Communards il y a trente ans, à une époque où ces lieux, aussi reculés soient-ils, n'étaient pas des pièges. Seul le sixième homme a été victime d'un piège au sens propre, uniquement parce qu'il s'est fié à ses sens. Quelqu'un sachant passer de la magie à la vérité aurait trouvé la trappe et la sortie. En quelque sorte, sa mort n'est due qu'à sa curiosité et à son incompétence. Il ne fallait pas suivre le Fantôme de l'Opéra. »

Ce disant, il invita d'un geste Evelina à emprunter le passage. Elle se pencha, craintive, dans la colonne : et s'il l'enfermait ? Et s'il mijotait un mauvais coup, encore un ? La torche éclairait un passage étroit, des barreaux appuyés au fût de la colonne, une trappe dans ce qui devait être le fond du décor. Intelligent. Le déplacement du décor ne découvrirait rien du stratagème. Elle releva ses jupes, entra difficilement dans le fût. Le Fantôme lui proposa son aide, elle refusa, il en rit puis la suivit dans l'étrange colonne, poussa la trappe et s'y laissa tomber. Elle s'y aventura à son tour. Ils aboutirent dans une espèce de tunnel sombre. La torche du Fantôme éclairait des murs suintants, que l'incendie ne semblait pas avoir touchés. Une quinzaine de mètres plus tard, ils tombaient tous deux dans le cachot communard. Erik tendit la torche vers le mur, Evelina se pencha. Gravées dans la pierre, les initiales R. C.

« Voilà qui devrait vous être familier », siffla Erik mi-figue, mi-raisin. Evelina pâlit.

« Mon père… Mon père est venu ici !

– Disons que je l'y ai amené… »

Evelina ne répondit rien, blême. Cet homme-là lui faisait de plus en plus peur, à essayer de le rassurer. Il avait donc enfermé son père, comme il la séquestrait maintenant. Il l'avait retenu dans un horrible cachot de communards !

« Vous voyez, mademoiselle de Chagny… Le vicomte ne s'en est pas mal porté.

– Ah ! taisez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, agacée.

– Il aurait même pu sortir, à condition de repérer la trappe. N'ai-je pas été généreux ? Un peu d'attention seulement, et il pouvait fuir. Quel dommage qu'il ne s'y soit pas résigné, par amour pour votre mère… »

La vicomtesse de Chagny était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux se portaient sur les pierres, sur le sol, cherchant fiévreusement les indices de la souffrance qu'avait connue ce cachot si… propre, si terriblement propre, et si calme. Si perdu, aussi, dans les tréfonds de l'Opéra. Et la présence d'Erik, l'immense ombre noire derrière elle… Evelina se sentait pleurer, sans lutter, presque sans s'en rendre compte. Elle appuya la main sur la pierre gravée, fortement… et la sentit bouger. Elle insista et libéra le passage, sentant peser sur ses épaules le regard goguenard du maître des lieux. Calmement, fermement, Evelina se tourna face à lui, les lèvres serrées, les yeux gonflés, les joues humides, le défiant du regard, droite, noble et malheureuse, son visage d'aristocrate dressé en muet reproche comme la statue du commandeur devant don Juan. Drôle de triomphe.

Elle lut toute l'indifférence du monde dans sa posture et toute la rage de l'univers dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le passage de la paroi, la laissant dans le noir. Elle se précipita à sa suite, pour ne pas être abandonnée dans le cachot, dans ce noir horrible qui avait vu croupir et mourir tant de malheureux. Elle courait presque, après la torche. Le Fantôme s'était retourné, l'avait dévisagée puis suivi son chemin. Des escaliers, un peu raides, entre les murs. Evelina repensait à son père, qui n'avait pas trouvé le passage… si seulement ce passage existait. Quelle était la probabilité qu'il grave ses initiales sur le mécanisme déclencheur ? Celle qu'il n'appuie pas assez pour faire pivoter la pierre ? Infime ! Et elle qui avait trouvé cette trappe, l'une des premières qu'elle trouvait vraiment… la trappe qui la ramenait dans sa geôle… qui la ramenait dans la salle de musique, près de l'orgue… puis à la porte… dans « sa » chambre… loin des yeux de cet homme…

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures de long silence dans la demeure du Lac. Assise à sa coiffeuse, Evelina pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, perdue entre mille raisons de haïr son ravisseur. Il avait malmené sa mère, emprisonné son père, tué plusieurs personnes… Il l'avait piégée dans cet opéra sordide, sous terre, il l'avait maltraitée durant une journée, puis tâché de se montrer… « aimable », pour mieux lui faire visiter cette horreur ! Pour mieux lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait jamais, jamais lui échapper ! Et ces ruines qu'il disait son domaine… sa demeure… ces ruines fumantes d'un amour ancien, brûlantes encore de la pire haine qui soit… sa demeure… Voilà où s'écouleraient désormais ses tristes jours, dans ce tombeau obscur, en compagnie du fantôme de l'Opéra et de l'Ange de musique… son époux… L'homme à qui elle avait par quatre fois signifié son amour… Elle espérait partir, alors ! Que n'avait-elle pas réfléchi plus tôt ? Et si elle s'était opposée à son dessein, qu'aurait-il fait ?... Qu'allait-il faire, de toute manière ? La prudence et la sagesse l'incitaient à se montrer conciliante… La compassion, aussi… l'immense chagrin capable de noircir une rose de sang l'empêchait de haïr tout à fait cet Erik. Et voilà où elle en était, où ils en étaient…

Combien d'heures s'écoulèrent dans un silence de larmes, elle ne le sut jamais. Quelques-unes, sans doute. C'était le son de l'orgue qui l'avait tirée de sa torpeur, qui l'avait poussée – stupide curiosité ! – à pousser la porte de la salle de musique. Erik chantait doucement, s'accompagnant au piano, un air anglais des temps passés.

_… Your eyes, your mien, your tongue declare,_

_That you are music everywhere…*_

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait chanter. Elle comprenait maintenant quel étrange pouvoir de fascination cet homme avait pu exercer sur sa mère, si fine musicienne, avec une telle voix… si douce et si puissante à la fois, parfaitement maîtrisée, sans filet d'air ni feutrage, sans vibrato superflu… des inflexions si simples… aucun effort apparent… Combien de chanteurs auraient vendu leur âme à Méphisto pour posséder un organe pareil !

_Pleasures invade both eye and ear,_

_So fierce the transports are, they wound,_

_And all my senses feasted are,_

_Tho' yet the threat is only sound,_

_Sure I must perish by your charms,_

_Unless you save me in your arms…*_

Savait-il qu'elle était là, juste derrière lui, qu'elle sentait chaque fibre de la passion qu'il mettait dans la musique, qu'elle vibrait à chaque note ? Ses lèvres, ses yeux, son poing serré, tout son être tremblait de nouvelles larmes naissaient sur ses joues, qui n'étaient en rien semblables à celles d'avant… Trois coulèrent. Oh ! non, cet homme-là n'était décidément pas à haïr…

Erik s'était retourné, la fixait maintenant. Evelina remarqua qu'il ne portait plus ce masque intégral des jours précédents, que son masque laissait voir ses lèvres et son menton. Sans doute était-ce plus confortable pour chanter. Elle nota la pâleur de son teint, la peau un peu relâchée par l'âge, les rides déjà… Il lui semblait plus âgé que son père d'une dizaine d'années, ce qui lui donnait un peu plus de cinquante ans… Et voilà donc le mari que le destin lui avait réservé… un homme masqué plus âgé que son propre père, demeurant sous un ancien opéra… Les lèvres qu'il lui montrait étaient celles qui, un jour, embrasseraient les siennes… Et cette voix qui chantait si magnifiquement Purcell chantait son amour pour elle… ou pour sa mère… Quelque sentiment sombre grandissait dans son sein. Lui l'invitait à s'asseoir, reposait les doigts sur le clavier, entamait une autre complainte.

_Lost is my quiet forever,_

_Lost is life's happiest part,_

_Lost, all my tender endeavours_

_To touch an insensible heart !_

_But though my despair is past curing,_

_And how undeserv'd is my fate,_

_I'll show with a patient enduring,_

_My love is unmov'd as her hate.**_

La salle de musique lui devint soudain odieuse, et plus odieux encore son occupant masqué. Evelina bondit de sa chaise, les yeux flamboyants, les joues rouges de fureur.

« Oh, vraiment ?éclata Evelina dans un accès de colère froide. Vous en étonnez-vous ? Qu'espériez-vous d'une femme que vous enlevez, molestez et séquestrez ? Qu'elle vous aime en retour de votre flamme absurde ? Non ! Vous pourriez être le plus beau, le plus talentueux, le plus généreux des hommes, vous ne serez pour elle qu'un monstre, le monstre qui l'a arrachée aux siens ! Chantez, chantez, monsieur l'Ange de musique ! Esquissez encore des airs anciens, dont chaque note s'oppose à vos actes ! Les temps où l'on enlevait sa future épouse sont révolus ! »

Les tremblements et les larmes n'avaient plus rien de sacré désormais. Envolée, la magie, ne demeurait plus que la vérité. Evelina contempla Erik pendant quelques instants, la mâchoire remuante de fureur contenue, puis elle tourna les talons et retourna se noyer dans ses larmes au fond de sa chambre.

Au lendemain matin, elle trouva sur la coiffeuse une rose rouge entourée d'un ruban noir.

* * *

**Notes :**

*** Air de Purcell, _If music be the food of love_**

**** Derniers vers de _Lost is my quiet_, air de Purcell. Oui, j'aime beaucoup ce compositeur... ^^**


	4. Le Persan

**Et un nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout frais ! La riposte se met doucement en place...**

**Merci à The Blue Eyes Ghost pour sa review, à Clélia S. Destler pour son soutien fidèle, et en règle générale à tous mes followers et lecteurs. Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Certains signes pouvaient décidément être ambigus. Parfois volontairement, parfois pas. Parfois, ils ne l'étaient qu'aux yeux d'une personne : une autre y verrait un message sans équivoque. Et parfois, ils recouvraient un sens tellement vague, tellement large, qu'on ne savait comment les interpréter. Ainsi en allait-il de la rose rouge sur la coiffeuse d'Evelina de Chagny. Rien n'était plus flou que le sens d'une rose. Certains la disaient gage d'amour passionnel, lorsqu'elle était rouge : c'étaient sans doute de belles foutaises. Les roses noires du Fantôme de l'Opéra, quelques jours auparavant, avaient un sens plus précis : elles étaient noircies et fanées, elles signifiaient l'amour désespéré, le chagrin en général. La rose rouge de ce jour devait avoir le sens opposé, celui de l'amour fort, celui de la vie… Devait-elle la lire comme sa condamnation, comme un signe d'affection ? Les deux, peut-être ? Ou comme le rappel qu'elle n'était rien, qu'elle était tout en son pouvoir ? Et si la rose rouge signifiait l'espoir, de quel espoir traitait-elle ? Le sien, ou celui de son ravisseur ? La fleur était belle : elle ne pouvait pas complètement croire que c'était sa damnation. Elle la piqua dans sa chevelure, porta le ruban noir en collier. Avec la robe crème qu'elle portait, Evelina semblait sur le point de se marier. Et elle frissonna.

Soudain, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. _Comment_ cette rose était-elle arrivée là ? _On_ l'avait déposée sur sa coiffeuse… ce qui signifiait qu'on était entré dans sa chambre ! Comme ça, impunément, pendant son sommeil ! _Il_ l'avait vue… endormie… il… il avait violé son intimité !… Jusqu'alors, en dépit de ses violences, elle l'avait cru un peu… respectueux. Délicat. Elle avait imaginé que, puisqu'il était si certain de faire d'elle sa femme, il ferait montre de civilité… Il lui devait bien cette petite marque d'affection, non ? Et le voilà qui, en bon misanthrope, violait son intimité pour déposer une rose sur sa coiffeuse.

_Et s'il avait fait autre chose ?…_

Elle frémit, retira la rose de ses cheveux et la déchiqueta. Elle, l'épouse de ce rustre ! Non ! Non ! Plutôt accepter le premier prétendant venu ! Ses doigts sentaient la rose. Elle arracha le ruban, sortit furieuse de la pièce, dans sa pseudo-robe de mariée, bien décidée à faire entendre ses quatre vérités à l'homme au masque. Mais il n'y avait personne. Personne, dans le petit salon; personne, dans la salle de musique; pas un bruit alentour. Le petit-déjeuner était bien servi, mais l'ombre d'Erik ne flottait plus derrière le guéridon, imposante et à peu près silencieuse. Elle appela, reçut une réponse de l'écho. Pas un chat.

L'occasion de s'enfuir était magnifique : elle aurait sauté dessus, si seulement elle avait su où était la sortie ! Elle tâcha de se souvenir par où ils étaient passés la veille, pour sortir… La porte menait au cachot; le cachot, au cinquième étage. Trouver un escalier ne serait pas très long : remonter jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, courir jusqu'au hall d'entrée : voilà le grand escalier ! Qu'importait le corset, qu'importaient les bottines, qu'importaient les contraintes de l'habillement : la liberté n'était pas loin ! Pourtant, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre… L'absence d'Erik n'était pas naturelle : lui qui restait enfermé sous la surface de la terre depuis si longtemps ! Il était sans doute dans l'Opéra. Où ? voilà la question. Evelina sentait son temps compté, grelottait sous le flux dégoulinant des secondes dans son dos. Il allait s'apercevoir qu'elle avait quitté la demeure du Lac… Il allait la chercher… Il emprunterait le chemin du cachot… Il remonterait l'escalier… Traverserait les étages… Peut-être par ces passages secrets qu'il connaissait si bien… Il la trouverait… Avait-il vu sa rose ? Il lui en voudrait, à coup sûr ! Il comprendrait immédiatement pourquoi elle était là, et il rirait, ou il ragerait ! Il la ramènerait dans les dessous de la terre, et il ne partirait plus !

Fuir ! Vite ! Fuir ! Fuir !

Evelina sondait les murs, cherchant comment s'échapper, tentant de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée condamnée : une petite fente, une petite fente ! Pour l'amour du ciel, une petite fente, minuscule, par laquelle passer une lettre ! Mais qui la verrait ? Qui oserait aller la chercher, au bord d'un opéra croulant, malgré les barrières ? Un maigre bout de papier, ballotté par le vent, trempé de pluie ! Oh non, sortir, sortir ! Vite, sortir ! Il devait bien y avoir une trappe… Une simple trappe… Dépasser l'illusion… Trouver… Trouver… Les secondes fuyaient, elles ! Pourquoi Evelina ne pouvait-elle pas les suivre, s'envoler sur les ailes du temps et ne jamais revenir dans cet endroit de malheur, persuader ses parents de repartir et prendre une fuite que sa mère n'aurait jamais dû interrompre ? Fuir, là où Erik ne la retrouverait pas, jamais !

Mais il n'y avait rien, nulle part ! Pas de trappe !

Et ce silence ! Ce silence qui vous donnait sans cesse l'impression d'entendre des bruits de pas, qui vous laissait les oreilles bourdonnantes d'inquiétude ! Ce silence presque religieux, dans cette cathédrale dédiée à la musique, ce silence oppressant qui lui donnait envie de retourner dans la demeure du Lac, et tant pis pour son évasion, et tant pis pour Erik, et tant pis pour tout ! Insupportable silence de l'Opéra, silence de mort, silence en putréfaction… Silence où chaque bruit qu'elle faisait semblait un vacarme, silence où chaque pas déclenchait le tonnerre, silence d'autant plus silencieux qu'elle craignait de se trahir… Oh ! tant de silence, pour si peu de chose… Trouver une trappe, c'était la première chose à faire. Continuer à chercher, encore, encore. Puisqu'_il_ était sorti…

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Elle hurla.

Se retourna.

L'homme face à elle n'était pas Erik.

Ce n'était qu'un pantin de cire.

Evelina soupira de soulagement, se débarrassa de la poupée grandeur nature, la posa dans un coin. Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Ce n'était qu'une illusion ! Tout allait bien, Erik n'était pas là…

À moins que…

_Depuis quand les pantins tombent-ils seuls_ _?_

« Christine Daaé… » fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle bondit, s'il était possible, encore plus fort. Ce n'était pas sa voix. Celle-ci avait un étrange accent… S'approchait maintenant un vieil homme aux yeux de braise et au teint olivâtre, plus inquiétante apparition que tous les tours du Fantôme. Comment était-il donc entré ? Qui était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Comment connaissait-il sa mère ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête…

« N… Non… Je… Je suis sa fille… » répondit Evelina en tremblant. Le vieux posa un binocle sur son nez, la dévisagea encore, avec une espèce de sourire, mais son regard était si ardent qu'elle ne pouvait le soutenir. Elle y lisait tant de désapprobation, de rage, de pessimisme, qu'elle préférait ne pas savoir ce qu'il lui voulait au juste. Ami ou ennemi ?

« Que… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda enfin la vicomtesse de Chagny, peu rassurée.

– Mon nom est Mehran Nadir Khan, mais on m'appelle le Persan.

– Ravie de… faire votre connaissance…

– Le plaisir est mien, Mademoiselle. »

Il ne semblait pas en éprouver beaucoup. Un instant, il eut l'air songeur, puis il reprit, comme poursuivant à voix hautes ses réflexions :

« Voilà donc ce qu'Erik préparait… Ah ! ma_ pensée redoutable_ n'allait pas aussi loin… Pauvres gens… »

Inutile de préciser les inquiétudes de notre amie. Elle se rappelait avoir entendu Erik mentionner un Persan dans la liste de ceux qu'il avait épargnés elle entendait maintenant ce persan parler d'Erik… Sans doute devait-il s'agir du même, et si Erik l'avait épargné, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda-t-elle. S'il-vous-plaît ! Vous connaissez Erik, vous connaissez ma mère…

– Et je connais monsieur votre père.

– Comment ?

– Du temps où cet opéra vivait encore, deux rumeurs traversaient les couloirs, Mademoiselle : l'une parlait d'un fantôme hantant les lieux l'autre, d'un Persan au mauvais œil hantant les lieux… On liait quelquefois les deux mystères entre eux… Le fait est que je rôdais beaucoup dans ces lieux, que j'ai fini par bien connaître. J'ai toujours été mélomane, mais ce n'était pas la première raison de mon omniprésence… C'était qu'il y avait ici un homme qui me devait beaucoup, un homme que je ne connaissais que trop bien et dont je redoutais les actes ! Déjà en observant la configuration des lieux, j'avais compris que ce magnifique Opéra Garnier était plus truqué qu'une représentation d'illusionniste… Nous, Orientaux, sommes très amateurs de merveilleux, nous savons ouvrir l'œil… »

Le Persan s'interrompit, écouta attentivement le silence de l'Opéra. Instinctivement, Evelina l'imita, mais il n'y avait rien. Il continua son récit :

« Un seul homme, Mademoiselle, pouvait déguiser ainsi la réalité : Erik. Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre, je connaissais son style. Erik avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, construit cet endroit ! J'ai pris mes renseignements : Charles Garnier lui-même m'a parlé d'un entrepreneur un peu étrange, retrouvé mort sur le chantier… Pourtant, je n'étais pas tranquille. J'ai exploré plusieurs passages, sans rien trouver. J'en étais presque à croire à sa mort lorsque les petits rats ont commencé à parler du Fantôme… lorsque MM. Debienne et Poligny, alors directeurs de l'Opéra, commencèrent à payer d'exorbitantes sommes… lorsque la loge n°5 fut réservée tous les soirs, et vide tous les soirs… Erik était vivant, pire : il était là, dans l'Opéra. J'étais inquiet : je savais bien ce dont il était capable, même s'il m'avait promis de ne plus commettre de crimes… Erik n'a pas de parole, ou plutôt, n'en a que quand ça l'arrange… »

Il s'arrêta encore quelques instants.

« Plusieurs années s'étaient pourtant écoulées dans le calme. Je n'avais pas revu le monstre, mais je savais qu'il était au courant de ma présence. Rien ne lui échappe jamais. Ma pensée redoutable ne m'échappait pas non plus. Puis, il y a eu le triomphe : votre mère, Christine Daaé, qui n'était alors qu'une chanteuse médiocre, a triomphé au pied levé dans _Faust._ Et dans le triomphe terrorisé de Christine Daaé, je sentais la griffe d'Erik ! Alors, j'ai commencé à avoir vraiment peur, peur pour elle, peur pour lui, peur pour ce petit jeune homme qui l'avait suivie dans sa loge et s'était fait passer pour un proche ! Et le même soir, le machiniste Joseph Buquet était retrouvé pendu au troisième dessous, entre une ferme et un décor du _Roi de Lahore_ ! Et lorsqu'on est venu pour descendre le corps, le corps était déjà descendu, et la corde avait disparu ! Moi, je savais pourquoi cette corde-là n'y était plus : parce qu'elle était trop révélatrice… En Perse, Erik s'était fait un nom comme prince des étrangleurs, en utilisant le fil du Pendjab… une corde de boyau, caractéristique… »

Evelina se souvint du dessin d'Erik tenant à la main une fine corde blanche, debout derrière Joseph Buquet penché sur une trappe… Elle se souvint du corps dans le sarcophage sous la scène, de la rose dans les mains décharnées du cadavre ! Elle se souvint de la voix terrible d'Erik lorsqu'il parlait de tuer quiconque se mettrait en travers de leur amour…

« J'ai alors tenté de retrouver Erik, et je suis passé par le lac. Erreur : j'ai entendu un chant magique sous l'eau… je me suis penché… et j'ai failli périr noyé ! Il m'a laissé la vie en me priant de déguerpir et de cesser de me mêler de ses affaires… Chose que je n'ai évidemment pas faite. Quelque temps après, Christine Daaé disparaissait étrangement, puis revenait, puis repartait… Je voulais en savoir plus. Comme j'avais deviné que l'endroit où Joseph Buquet avait été retrouvé pendu était une entrée de la demeure du Lac, je me suis caché à proximité et, pendant plusieurs jours, j'ai attendu de voir le monstre. Enfin, je l'ai vu passer silencieusement, comme l'ombre qu'il est, faire jouer le mécanisme du passage et rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas pu me voir : j'ai fait jouer le mécanisme à mon tour, un peu plus tard, et j'ai entendu de la musique résonner dans les murs. J'avais trouvé l'entrée : il ne me restait plus qu'à en profiter. J'ai vu Erik tenant votre mère évanouie entre ses bras, je l'ai vu la ramener chez lui… J'ai attendu sur la rive, il m'en a chassé : il m'assurait qu'_elle venait de son plein gré_, qu_'il était aimé pour lui-même_ ! Et rien ne me rassurait ! Lorsque votre mère a été enlevée en plein milieu d'une représentation, le soir même où votre père désirait fuir avec elle, je me suis offert à aider M. le vicomte de Chagny. Nous sommes tous deux allés dans la demeure du Lac, nous avons assisté aux pires scènes… Nous étions tombés dans la chambre des tortures. La prière de votre mère a fini par inciter Erik à nous laisser la vie sauve. Il m'a renvoyé chez moi bien vite… »

Le Persan marqua une dernière pause, moins inquiète que les autres, mais plus triste.

« J'ai revu Erik quelques jours plus tard. Il m'a raconté la fin de ces moments terribles : comment votre mère l'a embrassé, comment il a libéré votre père du cachot où il l'avait enfermé, puis qu'il lui a remis celle qu'ils aimaient tous les deux… »

Le sens de la première image qu'Erik lui avait montrée était soudain plus clair : dans un accès de bon sens, il avait prié sa Christine de partir avec celui qu'elle aimait plutôt que de se condamner à rester avec lui, qu'elle n'aimait pas… Ce faisant, il s'était terrassé lui-même… Le Persan continuait :

« Erik avait fait jurer à votre mère qu'elle reviendrait _une dernière fois_, lorsqu'elle verrait dans un journal une notice nécrologique à son nom. Il me demandait, dès que je recevrais une lettre contenant un ruban de soulier, de publier cette notice dans _L'Époque_. Trois semaines plus tard, j'ai reçu la lettre et publié l'annonce… »

Evelina enchaîna :

« Mais ma mère n'est jamais venue…

– Non… Erik la croyait honnête femme, pensait qu'elle viendrait bien, s'efforçait de vivre encore un peu pour avoir la joie suprême de la revoir… Il a attendu longtemps… Moi-même, je l'ai vraiment cru mort. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai remarqué quelques changements dans les ruines de l'Opéra, des changements qui n'auraient pas frappé la vue des passants, pas de ceux qui n'avaient pas connu en détail l'Opéra Garnier… Et j'ai su qu'Erik vivait encore. Près de trois ans avaient passé. Je suis retourné dans la demeure du Lac. Nous avons parlé… Il disait vouloir finir sa vie dans le souvenir, et attendre encore… Je ne le croyais qu'à moitié. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire… mais ma pensée redoutable ne s'en contentait pas : nous, Orientaux, sommes fatalistes. »

Le Persan arrêta là son récit, laissant la jeune femme parfaitement éclairée sur les raisons de son rapt, sur les circonstances de sa vie que sa mère cachait si soigneusement… Elle ne perdait pourtant pas le nord :

« Pouvez-vous m'aider à fuir, maintenant, Monsieur ? Cet Erik me terrifie, et les raisons de ma présence ici me terrifient encore plus !

– Vous ne connaissez pas Erik, mademoiselle de Chagny. On ne lui échappe pas : il vous rattrape toujours. Je peux bien vous faire sortir de l'Opéra : vous rentreriez chez vous, vous prépareriez vos affaires… et vous ne pourriez fuir avant quelques heures, quelques heures qui suffiront à Erik pour vous rattraper, soyez-en sûre ! Et alors, sa vengeance sera terrible ! Il a patienté vingt ans pour faire payer le prix fort à votre mère, ne l'oubliez pas…

– Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? soupira-t-elle, atterrée de constater que le Persan avait raison, que fuir ne résoudrait rien. Je devrais donc me résigner ?…

– Vous verrez, Mademoiselle… Ce que je vous ai dit de lui devrait vous aider…

– Monsieur, pourriez-vous juste… maintenant que vous connaissez ma présence ici… prévenir mes parents ? Oh ! dites-leur que ce qui m'arrive est terrible, mais que je me porte bien…

– J'y veillerai. Disparaissez, mademoiselle de Chagny, retournez au plus vite dans la demeure du Lac, ou errez dans l'Opéra ! Moi-même, je vais veiller à sortir sans laisser trace de mon passage : tout est à craindre d'Erik… »

Disant cela, il salua brièvement et s'en alla, aussi silencieusement qu'une ombre. Evelina aussi quitta les lieux, après une longue hésitation : elle prit des livres dans la bibliothèque et les emporta dans la salle de musique. Quitte à faire passer le temps, autant le faire agréablement…

Erik n'était toujours pas rentré : était-ce rassurant, ou non ? Le Persan – mais devait-elle lui faire confiance ? – avait dit qu'il y avait une issue au bout du lac… Il lui avait déconseillé de fuir, mais elle en mourait d'envie, et c'était le moment opportun… D'autre part, sa mère avait bien réussi à attendrir son cruel geôlier… Elle apprendrait sa captivité… Peut-être ferait-elle quelque chose ? Était-ce seulement souhaitable ? Son père était officier de marine, il saurait peut-être contourner certains pièges : il avait étudié la stratégie… Mais ses connaissances feraient-elles le poids face à un adversaire comme Erik ? Que leur ferait-il ? Il avait été bon une fois… une fois… pas deux, sans doute, maintenant qu'il savait comment on payait sa générosité…

Evelina ouvrit la partition du_ Don Juan Triomphant_, la posa sur le pupitre du piano et feuilleta la pièce entière, cherchant à s'en faire une idée générale. Un air avait particulièrement attiré son attention : elle le déchiffra lentement, du bout des doigts sur le clavier, fredonnant la partie chantée de son mieux. C'était un duo entre le Commandeur et Don Juan, terrible, implacable, brûlant… et incroyablement difficile pour tous les exécutants. Elle en admira la construction théorique, qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie un théoricien tel que Fuchs, mais qui la faisait présentement pâlir d'effort. Finalement, elle se résigna à improviser des accords sur la mélodie, librement, pour se faire une petite idée… L'improvisation des accords tomba dans l'improvisation pure : Evelina avait perdu le fil de la partition quelque part, difficile de savoir où…

Erik revint sur ces entrefaites, entendit un thème qui lui… rappelait quelque chose, sans être ce quelque chose. Il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, observa la pianiste, la partition... Ainsi donc, elle se permettait de toucher à sa musique ?! Pire, elle se permettait d'y toucher… efficacement ?! Elle fredonnait encore, par instants, et il constatait avec dépit qu'elle était très loin d'avoir le talent de sa mère. Mais elle rattrapait ce défaut au clavier.

Un claquement de cape sortit abruptement Evelina de sa rêverie musicale : elle sentit la présence du Fantôme qui se glissait derrière elle, qui s'asseyait à ses côtés sur le siège… Elle se crispa instinctivement au bord.

« Jouez donc les deux voix, mademoiselle de Chagny. Je jouerai l'accompagnement. »

Elle s'exécuta, gênée par l'interruption qu'il avait faite dans son évasion, gênée par l'ordre qu'il donnait, gênée enfin par la proximité qu'il lui imposait. La rose lui revenait en mémoire, cette rose rouge froissée au matin… Il avait commencé à jouer, elle suivit le mouvement, machinalement. Bientôt lui aussi s'enfonça dans la musique comme dans un divan moelleux, chanta les deux parties… conclut sur un brillant crescendo suivi d'un violent accord…

Evelina avait quitté la pièce.

Il lui fallait remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. L'air joué lui rappelait bien trop le récit du Persan : le Commandeur, c'était lui, Erik, accusant le volage don Juan, lequel représentait sa mère… Le prix qu'il payait était la damnation, et la voilà damnée, elle, Evelina de Chagny, condamnée à assouvir la passion dévorante de cet homme, une passion qu'elle avait pu sentir dans chaque mesure…

Erik frappa à la porte restée ouverte. Une telle politesse, venant d'un homme qui le matin même avait abandonné par effraction une rose sur sa coiffeuse, eut de quoi légitimement (et favorablement) étonner la vicomtesse : elle l'invita à entrer, pensa trop tard à la rose déchiquetée au sol… Il la vit, la ramassa, resta songeur un instant puis s'assit sur le lit et tendit le reste de fleur à la jeune femme… Une larme avait coulé au bord du masque : elle fut sur le point de se le reprocher, mais ne prit pas la fleur.

« Vous êtes la première, l'unique personne étrangère à l'opéra à avoir entendu cet air, dit-il enfin. Il y a vingt-et-un ans… lors de la première représentation… votre mère interprétait Elvire… et je m'étais substitué au ténor dans le rôle de don Juan… Votre père avait décidé de fuir avec votre mère, en traître… J'ai fait jouer une trappe, Elvire a disparu aux yeux des spectateurs… La représentation a été interrompue… »

Elle prit la rose et la lui lança au masque.

« L'homme qui a composé cet opéra – et je sais de qui il s'agit, je l'ai face à moi – me semblait pourtant avoir un cœur ! Mais il séquestre des femmes, mais il emprisonne, mais il tue ! Mais il entre dans ma chambre pendant la nuit pour déposer des fleurs, comme un libertin d'opérette ! »

Le dernier reproche semblait… curieusement anecdotique, comparé à la gravité du reste.

« Un cœur ? répondit-il. Dans les belles fables, le cœur importe, mais dans la réalité ! il n'est que fort peu de chose… Sans doute, j'ai enlevé votre mère; je l'ai libérée ensuite, et pourtant je l'aimais : je crois alors avoir eu du cœur, comme vous dites. Elle est partie avec votre bellâtre de père, et a manqué à la parole que je lui avais fait donner ! On peut bien parler de cœur, quand on a un visage, surtout quand il est beau… mais quand on est reclus au fond d'une cave pour l'éternité, on doit se résoudre à parler de force et de ruse.

– Alors, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire. Je devrais devenir la femme d'un homme n'ayant ni cœur, ni visage, ni nom; d'un homme qui aima ma mère et se vengea d'elle en épousant sa fille; d'un homme vivant reclus au fond des caves d'un opéra en ruines… Je serais plus recluse qu'une moniale, privée de vie, privée de lumière, privée de liberté… aimée pour mon apparence, aimée pour une autre… par un homme qui a l'âge de mon père… par un homme qui me fait vivre une épreuve initiatique affreuse et compense ses atrocités par des roses… Eh bien, soit ! je serai cette épouse. Celle qui vous maudira, vous regardera avec haine, vous traitera avec mépris, à chaque instant de votre existence. »

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air farouche.

Et il n'ajouta pas un mot.

* * *

**Evelina tiendra-t-elle ses bonnes résolutions ? Erik la laissera-t-il les tenir ? ****Et le Persan, que fait-il dans cette histoire ? Et les Chagny ? Chacun de nos deux protagonistes met prudemment en place ses filets autour de l'autre... et que le meilleur gagne ?**


End file.
